Modern mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, e-tablet computers) include in-place text editing for a variety of text-based applications, such as e-mail and text messages. Users can highlight or otherwise designate portions of text for editing, including cutting, copying, pasting and replacing text. Many of these modern mobile devices are location-aware, and include geocoding and reverse geocoding capability that can be used with a mapping or navigation application. Geocoding is the process of finding associated geographic coordinates (e.g., latitude, longitude) from other geographic data, such as street addresses or postal codes. Reverse geocoding is the process of reverse coding a point location (e.g., latitude, longitude) to a readable address or place name.